Madhouse Aboard the Halberd
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: Can I even explain? This many people, this enormous ship, what do you thingk will happen? Meta Knight is a character/main since it's his ship. :D
1. 1: Obey or Die, Mayhem Starts

**F/N: **This is my "final" "new" fanfiction (Outaku Destiny doesn't count. Won't be typing, I have 18 More weeks of writing it at school -faint, two quarters left of school since the semester just ended and 9 weeks a quarter- and will be typed when school's out anyways). For a while. I WANT to finish others, you know, hah Except a currently unpublished Kirby one -shot- Anyways... let's go. 8D -shot again- Is was once again lost for titles and made one that could be similar to WHAT is going on, XD For three other certain characters' names, I used KRR. Had to pick something to use and they seemed logic, XD (from a certain anime :D) sorry, but, FINALLY, last note: I used a certain person's incantation than my own for the sake of this still being SSBB, XD -shot- p-p-prepare for c-c-crossover-! -headshot- (BTW: Pokemon Trainer is Red for easier purposes :P. I want to cover everything here. Yoshi, Pac-Man and others normally not speakable unless stated and Mr. Game and Watch suddenly are understandable now for purposes! I like translating with R.O.B. Or whoever to translate the Pokemon (except Lucario) because it's funny. That's a friend's idea, XD And we're saying Marth knows English, lol. Technically he does now (even though the game didn't ToT) because Shadow Dragon is in English). We're also saying that Halberd is an ENORMOUS ship to fit this many people (well over the character amount SSBB had 8D Ahh crossing over) NOW-

_**Madhouse Aboard the Halberd – 1: Obey or Die, Mayhem Starts**_

"_I hope this won't be too bad..." That was all he muttered to himself as he watched everyone file on. He knew them all... Some from his past... Others... Well... Only a few weeks ago when THAT event happened... Now they were... all... here... let it be known... This will... be... bad... Even faces he thought he'd never though he'd see again... really... really... bad..._

"Get off of the table! I'm trying to do something!" The boy with a red and white hat complained. It was Red. He was trying to push the pink, sleeping, puffball know as Kirby, off of the table.

"Leave him be!" Princess Peach cried. She put her arms around the sleeping baby.  
"He's in my way too..." Fox was messing around with his blaster. He tried blasting it, but nothing came out. Finally, he let out, "Who rigged this thing?"  
Olimar jumped on the table and yelled, pointing, "Captain Falcon d-"

The Captain jumped out of his seat and tackled him, trying to shut him up. He raised his fist in the air with Olimar yelling, "Anything _but_ _that_ move!"

The Captain was stopped when the spiky blue haired swordsman walked over and grabbed his arm.

Before either said anything, a bunch of Pikmin jumped and tackled them. They struggled to get free.

Ignoring all of that, a girl with dark brown hair was messing with something. Zelda looked over her shoulder and saw her playing a game of Pac-Man on her phone. She whispered into the girl's ear, "Hey, Reiki. Show Pac-Man."

Reiki grinned and walked over to Pac-Man, who was a few seats down from her and showed him the game. But, she didn't realize that Patty the Mischievous Pirate Girl was sitting there and clicked a button, causing Reiki to die. Pac-Man saw this and fainted in his chair. Reiki glared at Patty and said, "Good job. You killed him."

"You killed him like three times before. That was your last life." She grinned.  
"WHAT?" Reiki looked and it said game over.

"I'm starving..." Yoshi complained.  
"ME TOO!" Ragna slammed his head on the table.

The two heard a licking sound of someone's tongue on something. The looked over and saw Kaito with his tongue on an ice cream cone. They yelled in unison, "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"You don't wanna know..." Mario called over from the table, "...I saw."  
"WHAT?" Both went nuts with gross and disgusting thoughts.  
Luigi, sitting a little ways down, sighed. His brother chose the wrong words.

Down on the other end of the table, Yuri's thumbs were locked in positing with Marth's. Both glared at each other. Insults started with Yuri's "What? Got no strength in those arms, _Pretty Boy?_"

"What did you say? Look how much you looked like a girl!" Marth grinned."  
"WHAT?" Yuri slammed his thumb down.  
"GAH!" Marth tried pulling away.

Mr. Game and Watch was behind Yuri chanting the beep equivalents of "Yes! Go! Win!" and such.  
Behind Marth was Roy. I think he was doubting the Prince.  
In between the two, as they were at the end of the table, was none other than Jack Atlas. He watched as the two evened out to being even again. The match was going nowhere as he started flipping through his deck.

Back on the other side of the room, Sir Arthur and his knights Sir Dragato, Sir Noisurat and Sir Falspar were playing cards across the table. Two on one side and the other two on the other side. Knuckle Joe and Lyn were standing in between each knight on each side of the table, watching.

Galacta Knight sitting back in his chair, wings ruffled around him as he slept. How could he possibly ignore the talking of everyone else in the room? Lucario and Mewtwo were in two chairs to his left. They were apparently messing with some Aura techniques. Lucas was leaning up in his chair, trying to look at the two Links (Link and Toon Link here) yelling and complaining at each other. Ness, on the other hand, turned around in his chair to see The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, with Rua and Ruka, messed around with Snake's box. He was hiding in it the _entire _time. Who would even bring a box on the ship like that?

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were being even more odd. They were in the corner of the room, stacking everyone's luggage they brought into a huge pile. Then in another corner, they stacked all of their bananas.

Wolf sat, using a part he found from R.O.B. To scratch himself. R.O.B., on the other hand, was just watching the commotion go on from his chair. He watched as Pit rose into the air, as Link threw Toon Link across the table. Falco literally stood up on his chair and started laughing.

Zelda finally had it and threw the book she was reading at Falco. He crashed right into the wall. She was very fed up and switched into her "alter-ego", Shiek and started engaging Falco in combat. Jigglypuff was laughing in her own Pokemon language, trying not to get loud to the people who could translate.

Sora ran around the room randomly. Behind him was Riku, Keyblade out and pissed off at him for some reason. They ran past Cloud's chair. He got mad and tripped Sora. The boy fell _right into_ Sephiroth and Squall. Riku stopped and looked away, fake whistling.

Michiri looked at Peach and asked, "Can I have a mirror? I need to fix my hair."  
"Sure~" Peach handed the mirror over. She watched Michiri fix her pigtails. Miku looked into the mirror, fixing her pigtails as well. Peach looked at her hair, mad because she didn't have pigtails.

Wario plopped down on his chair again. Next to him on a chair was Sonic, tied up in ropes. He was quickly trying to untie them. Surprisingly, Wario made a good knot. Dedede watched and laughed, pointing, at the hedgehog try and fail. The King slapped his belly in amusement. Waddle Doo watched beside him, wondering.

Red slumped in his chair, trying to ignore everything. Kotoko leaned over to Pikachu and whispered in Pokemon tongue. Pikachu stood up and took Red's Poke balls. Infuriated, the Trainer ran after the rotten little Pokemon and yelling "GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON!"

Pikachu tripped over Sora and the Poke balls fell on to the ground, all three Pokemon were released. Charizard flew into the air to avoid incoming clatter. Squirtle ducked into his shell and spun around the room. Ivysaur ran around, chasing the turtle Pokemon.

Ganondorf was standing in the corner quietly. Squall whispered something to Sephiroth and the two grinned. Ganondorf glared at them from the corner. A shadowy aura surrounded him. The two turned away, still staring at Sora. The young Keyblade user still hadn't gotten up.

Samus, had somehow manage to keep reading, unlike Zelda, kept her magazine out. Pichu was on her shoulder. Was he doing the equivalent to a Pokemon's purring?

Haseo twitched as Atoli and Shino were seen in the background, complaining and yelling their heads off. He could hold his sanity under Raven ran by his shoulder, taunting and chasing Asbel Lhant. Haseo finally lost it and took his scythe out. The two yelled in unison and ran away. Emil, who was bugging the crap out of Richter till now, saw and Ratatosk yelled, "A chase! Come on!" He grabbed Emil's arm and they yelled. Emil wondered how they were separated anyways... Richter sighed, glad to be free. Bowser stomped by. There were probably four chocobos on top of him with Noel trying to get them off. Laharl walked by and saw. Suddenly he was trying to get one off of himself.

Yugi walked over with Yami next to him. They were still curious how they had become split as well. Then they reached over to start helping. Still no luck... And Bowser getting angry...

Before the scene faded out, Ike screamed as loud as he could, "WHERE IS THAT JERK?"  
"Oh I'm gonna! To YOU and HIM!" Falcon was ready to punch Olimar again.

_**Still A Far Ways Down The Hall Way...**_

Meta Knight was looking through an old book he found. This is what was he was doing for two hours straight? Did he even realize that he had the rampart 40 plus people and animals arguing and going nuts? He was just strolling down the hallway, taking even longer...

_**The Room Again...**_

It got even worse...  
Everyone was ready to kill each other...

Charizard was flying around, blowing everyone with all of his fire. Squirtle tried putting it out but Charizard hit Ivysaur... That made it much worse. Sora was up and running again. In his hand was a bracelet with blue gems. Riku started running faster than him. He was followed by Squall. Sora wondered again. He looked behind him and saw Sephiroth catching up to him fast. He knew he wanted it back. He noticed Sephiroth about to pull his sword out and screamed as loud as he could. Riku and Squall jumped over the table, avoiding the attack.

Meanwhile, Sir Arthur had his sword out and was pointing it at Yoshi. Yoshi had his tongue around Sir Dragato's sword. Sir Noisurat was trying to grab Yoshi by the tail. In the corner, Sir Falspar was digging through the luggage throwing it all over the place. He was apparently trying to find something. Was it something important?

"Aether!" Ike dove right on top of Ragna. But, Ragna stopped it with his own broadsword.

Yuri and Marth started fighting for real. Marth parried and Yuri switched hands, catching him off guard. Jack sighed and sent off Red Demon's Dragon to get Charizard. Both dragons blew all they could at each other.

Laharl had two chocobos in his hands, trying to get them down. Bowser had one in his hands together while Noel was trying to get the last one off. She took out Nox Nyctores and started blasting at the last Chocobo. She almost blasted his black hat off. He tried guarding with the book he had in his feathers.

"I DARE YOU TO SAT THAT AGAIN!" Richter was in the corner, sword in one hand and holding Ganondorf by his cape and clothes in the other. Ganondorf snarled and yelled, "I WILL! YOU. ARE. A. HOT-HEADED. RED HEAD!"

Pikachu ran under the table, chased by Squirtle.  
Jigglypuff jumped on the table and tried singing. Even the ruckus was too loud...

Atoli was against the wall, crying.  
Shino was in the middle of a fight with Peach. How that happened, who knows...

Everyone else was causing so much destruction, as well.

Items, weapons, blasts and everything else, including people, you could think of flew across the room. On and off of the table.

_**Back In The Hallway...**_

Meta Knight still couldn't hear anything. Was he deaf or something? He was getting closer and closer to the room everyone one is in every moment... Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the hallway. He looked to the hallway at his right and saw five figures walking. He saw them step up and asked, "What are you three doing out here?"

"Hermann wanted to see the ship... It's enormous and we got kind of lost..." Gerd sighed.  
"Next time, know where you are going..." Yusei looked at Hermann.  
"Why are you guys looking at me?" Hermann complained.  
"Because you wanted to." Kyoya glared from underneath his glasses.  
"Yeah, right." Ovan turned his head away, sighing.  
"Anyways..." Meta Knight stopped them without complaints. "...Follow me."

Meta Knight took off down the hallway followed by the five Meta Knight stopped in front of a pretty big door and opened it by pressing a button. It opened and the six saw the mayhem going on. The first thing they saw was Sora running and Sephiroth jumped on him, holding his sword and saying in a rough and very pissed off voice, "Feel like giving that back...?"

The seven foot sword was a menacing silver. Sora could see the reflection of his terrified face on it. Sephiroth tilted it and Sora screamed as he saw Sephiroth's glaring eyes. Until he finally rose his hand into the air, holding it up, screaming, "Fine! T-Take it back! Just don't kill me!"

Sephiroth stood up and snatched it away. His sword vanished from his left and hand and walked away. Sora sat there on the ground, scared to death. How did he even get the thing away? Away from... _Sephiroth of all people?_

Next thing that happened was Wolf trying to capture Mr. Game and Watch. Things were so much different than just a few moments ago. Game and Watch jumped to the other side of the table. Wolf ran slid under all of the chairs on that side. He hit Cloud on his way and this caused the spiky blond to raise his sword above his head. He started going after Wolf.

Everything else going on was just more and more utter mayhem. Even people you wouldn't expect to be found fighting.

Nobody noticed that Meta Knight was there at the door. Nor did anyone noticed the other five.

Jack stepped in front of Red and yelled, "Wanna bet my Red Demon's Dragon is better than that Charizard?"  
"I'm assuring you Charizard is stronger!" Red retorted.  
"ABSOLUTE POWERFORCE!"  
"BLAST BURN!"

The Dragons collided. And well, not very explainable...

Mayhem still continued.

Finally, Meta Knight was irritated enough. He walked over and jumped onto the table. He found the blaster that wouldn't work and messed around with it's wires. Ready, he held it and aimed the ceiling and blasted it twice. The blaster made an enormous sound. It didn't sound like a blaster. It was a cannon. Whatever Meta Knight did to it, it made it work.

Everyone halted. The five at the door walked into the huge room.

Jack was about to strangle Red. Charizard was hovering above Red Demon's Dragon, ready to dive down. Nana was on top of Bowser's head with Popo in Bowser's half open mouth. Cloud's sword was literally centimeters away from Wolf's face. In Wolf's hands were Sora and Rua, looked like he was just about to use them as shield. Ruka was on his back, about to his him. On the other side, Mr. Game and Watch was trying to blend in with the wall but Sephiroth's blade stretched across over to him. Behind him was Snake's box with a Rocket Launcher in it. But, Snake was on top of Squirtle who was climbing on top of Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong was hanging from a light on the ceiling with Ivysaur trying to shoot up at him. The rest were doing something strange or just plain stupid (Fox and Falco were... um... Dancing...? The Tango...?)

Reiki was about to jump off the top of the chair. The bows from her swords sitting in the air, still. How was she even balancing? Michiri had her axes out with a maniacal grin aimed at Captain Falcon, who had Olimar in one hand and Olimar's last Pikmin in the other one. Kotoko was standing behind Sephiroth, staff ready to cast a spell and knife ready to slice the person behind her, Haseo. Haseo was ready with his scythe. Atoli was behind him, still pouting with Shino's staff pointed at her. Peach was hanging onto her shoulders with Jigglypuff at their feet.

Meta Knight said nothing and looked over at Sir Arthur. He knew the knight was going to have an explanation for his knights. Well, Sir Noisurat was on Yoshi's tongue with Dragato trying to get Yoshi back. Sir Falspar, was frozen in a running stance. He was holding... A machine gun? Some sort of gun. One could only guess that the gun came from _Snake's_ bags. Behind him, watching with a grin, was Laharl, sword out. An area away from him, in the clatter of bags there was, Sonic was still in pain from hitting the wall from something that happened? Lucario was about to fire and Mewtwo was about to as well. R.O.B.'s arms had to be flailing things around, because there were these discs frozen in his hands.

Ganondorf had _his _sword out and was ready to strike Richter. Richter was about to counter, having both his sword and ax in his hands. Noel was now away from Bowser, just ready to pull the triggers on her guns. Ragna had his sword in the air, high above his head, with frozen black flames coming from it. Mario and Luigi froze shooting random fire balls from their hands. Yugi was leaning on Yami at his feet, tired? Yami's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were hovering above his head, wands pointed at Emil and Ratatosk. Emil was behind Ratatosk and the red-eyed Ratatosk was ready to use Ain Soph Aur (I forgot how to spell it, oh well!). The glow even already started. Yuri and Marth's swords were now inches away from _Ike's_ face. What happened there? There was also the Chocobo with a hat on his head.

Meta Knight looked on the other end of the table, Kirby was there with his eyes half open. Galacta Knight was still leaning in his chair. Dedede was lounging on top of a whole group of Waddle Dees with Waddle Doo about to start shooting at an airborne Pit. Toon Link was hanging on to Pit's left leg with Link on the ground, bow in hand. Shiek was behind him, knives out and pointing at Riku, with Keyblade ready.

Finally, Meta Knight put the gun down on the table and shouted as loud as he could without screaming, cracking, or plain being like a strangled man. Too late... Everyone's opinions were pretty set. "What is this disappointment I came in to see? All of you fighting like crazy maniacs is just plain insane. Maybe I was correct or this is to be expected." He sighed and continued. "I want no explanations. I need none. I already know what you all will say." He gripped the rule book from under his cape. No one saw it.

The door remained open and two figures appeared in the doorway. Everyone looked over, trying not to make any sudden movements. The figure was wearing red and had some light blue-green hair. Meta Knight sighed and spoke, "Come in, Kite." The other one had white hair and feathery wings and armor. "You too, Balmung." He spoke to the other.

The two came in and the door shut behind them.

Meta Knight, cape wrapped around him, jumped from the table and into his chair at the end of the table. He stood there and announced, "Everyone sit down this moment!"

Everyone sat in their places from before. Cloud hung his sword on the back of his chair. Yuri sheathed his and did the same. Sephiroth's sword and Squall's gunsword vanished as they sat. Marth put his sword in his sheath and sat near the opposite end of the table. The group (Yusei, Hermann, Gerd, Kyoya, Ovan, Kite, and Balmung) that weren't in the room before took seats close to Meta Knight. Ragna stuck his sword in the floor and sat down. Kirby jumped down from the table and sat down next to Fox. Fox picked up his blaster that Meta Knight used. Wolf sat across from him, scratching himself again. Falcon sat next to him and glared across the table Olimar and his Pikmin... His one red Pikmin. The bunch of Chocobo sat down as Dedede got up and sat. The Leader Chocobo was on top. Ike sheathed his sword and sat _very_ far away from any other swordsman. Sora, still shivering, sat down next to Meta Knight, as far as he could be from Sephiroth. Riku, on the other hand, sat near in between Sephiroth and Squall. Peach sighed and sat next to Jigglypuff. Haseo sat next to her, isolating her and Shino. Luigi stood between Shino and Atoli to stop them. The rest of the group took their seats. Well, Mr. Game and Watch...

Meta Knight took the book and slammed it own on the table. Dust came out from it. Zelda stared at it and asked, "How _old_ is that thing?"

"I'm not very sure." Was all Meta Knight could answer.  
"Sir Meta Knight... You should clean once in a while..." Sir Dragato tried joking.  
"Yeah. It's dirty." Sir Falspar tried to hold a laugh. The two were obviously joking in secret.

The dust was cleared and Galacta Knight smelled it... Well, as close as you can be to smelling something for a puffball. He sneezed loudly and finally woke up.

"Sleeping beauty's awake," murmured Wolf.  
"How long have you been sleeping?" Falco asked.  
"Huhhhh...?" Galacta Knight still wasn't paying attention.  
"I don't he think very straight right now." Toon Link joked.

"Everyone quiet." Meta Knight spoke in a much calmer voice than before.

Kaito was still licking some ice cream.  
Jigglypuff felt a little woozy.

"I am going to go over the basic rules." Meta Knight flipped the page open to Rule Number 1. "Let's begin..." He spoke in a bored tone now. "I wonder if these are in any important order... The first rule is that I drive the ship. Simple enough?"

Any others in the crowd that could drive a ship were kind of offended.

"Rule Number 2 is absolutely no fighting outside of training or fighting any enemies, not each other, _outside of the Halberd_. I do not want to destroy anything... But, apparently you all destroyed this room..."

Everyone looked around the room and noticed the holes in the ceiling, from Meta Knight himself, the the dozens of dents in the flooring or wall. There was luggage everywhere because of Sir Falspar getting a gun. Everyone hid their weapons on their laps or under the table.

"Bringing to Rule Number 3. Do not carry any of your weapons on you at any time. They are to _stay in your rooms unless bringing them to the Training Room._" Meta Knight sighed.

"What about you?" Toon Link jumped up.  
"Yeah! You always carry Galaxia with you!" Link held his sword out.  
"But I'm also not pointing _at my superior_ with it. Nor, is it unsheathed."  
"Damn..." The Links spoke in unison and sat down.  
"Besides. If something were to happen... _Most_ of you probably have a vanishing weapon." Meta Knight looked at Sephiroth, Galacta Knight, and Squall, "...Or carry small things on you." He looked Snake and Zelda (referring to her Shiek "form"). "Or can use magic." He looked at Shino and Dark Magician. "_Or_ have some partners." He looked at Olimar and Red.

"Wait a moment..." Marth looked around the entire room. He noticed two empty chairs. "...Where the hell are Kiumi and Duke...?"

"Those two are up in the Control Room. Who do you think is driving this ship?" Meta Knight asked.  
"Kiumi is driving...?" Michiri and Reiki both jumped up.  
"No. She only followed Duke up there."  
"Good..." The two girls sat down.

"Continuing with the rules..." Meta Knight looked at the page. "Number 4 says no food or drinks up in the control room at all times."

"Whyy...?" Peach complained.  
"It could get over the controls. That is for _our_ safety, you know." Meta Knight kept reading into Rule Number 5. "No touching any buttons randomly!"

Yuri was reaching over for the room's control pattern. Marth walked over and dragged him back to their seats.

"Going on again. Number 6 is meal times are normal times. Miss it and that's your problem. Ask that day's cook or chef for something and maybe they will give some sympathy to you."

Was Meta Knight _trying_ to make sure no one starves? Some thought he was planning something.

Having not done anything, _until now_, Ness firmly stood out of his seat and yelled, "Are you our cook everyday? Or are you just trying to do some sick experiment?"

"No and NO. Sit down this moment." Meta Knight tried not to grip Galaxia.

Ness sat down and mumbled to Lucas. Lucas remained silent, not wanting to do or say anything.

"The next rule is only thirty minutes per person when taking a shower or bath."

"WHAT?" Marth, Ike, Yuri, most of the girls (excluding Samus, who just throws her hair in a ponytail and Reiki who will braid it if she has to) exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Roy pulled both Marth and Ike down. He didn't want to get involved in anything either.

"That is the rule. Written right here." Meta Knight tapped the book. He moved on, not wanting to say this one, but he did, "There is no swearing, no profanity-"

"WHAT?" The entire table shook as nearly every single person stood up out of their seats. All of the guys (except Lucas, who still didn't want to do anything) and most of the girls (except Atoli and Peach, who were against it in the first time). Even Kotoko stood up.

"What is with _that_?" Reiki yelled.  
"Read the book!" Meta Knight threw the book across the table. Reiki looked at it. Michiri looked at it, since she was next to her. Roy was on her other shoulder, as he got up. Roy noticed another rule. The three mumbled to each other. "What's with that?" Roy shouted.

"What's what?" Captain Falcon tried leaning over to see.  
"There's a rule against having stuff all over the floor in your room?" Reiki complained.  
"Change that one!" Michiri complained.  
"Are you kidding?" Ragna stood up.  
"Come on, Meta Knight! You know they won't stop." Kyoya sighed.  
"You guys should learn to be neat..." Marth muttered under his breath.  
"and the cursing one!" Yuri stared at the page, reading.  
"Hand it over!" Meta Knight spoke.

Reiki tossed the book over everyone's head and Meta Knight caught it. He took a marker and scribbled the marker. Pit took the book and complained, "You didn't scribble the room one!"

"No reason to." Sir Arthur backed up Meta Knight.

"Whyyyyyy...?" Arthur's other three knights complained.

"MOVING ON." Meta Knight closed the book and said, "Come with me to the kitchen."

He opened the door and walked out and down the hallway. Yusei stepped out and saw Jack and Red complaining. Did Charizard win? No. Did Red Demon's Dragon win? No. Maybe neither one. Meta Knight stepped to the door to the kitchen.

At the back of the massive line, some muttered, but it was still loud enough for everyone to here, "Do you wonder if he even has food..."

The person snickered. Meta Knight heard them. He knew who. People in front stepped out of the way. He threw his sword, the Galaxia, down the line. It actually avoided _everyone_ caught the person's cape and they were pinned to the red. Everyone backed away and Meta Knight walked down the hallway. The culprit was stuck to the wall at the other end of the hallway. Galaxia was sticking out of the wall. Meta Knight used his wings and jumped up, saying, "Would you want to repeat that, _Ike?_"

There was definitely some coldness in his voice. Ike freaked out. Meta Knight grabbed his sword and walked back saying, "There is plenty of food. Do you remember this little guy is here?" He pointed at Kirby. "Poyo!"

"Let's go..." Meta Knight walked over to the door and opened it. Kirby's eyes were lost at what was inside...

**Original: 2011. 19.1**

**A/N: ** This is the full roster, if I remember everyone... (yes, Joe and Pac-Man and Patty-chan and the VOCALOIDs and Asbel-kun were kinda forgotten, so was Wario ToT They'll be mentioned more next chapter -atleastwarioxdlol- ^^;) Kiumi and Duke are only mentioned. Somebody needs to pilot the Halberd, XD) Yes excuses for the sheep being there. -shot-

-Mario (Mario), Luigi (Mario), Peach (Mario), Wario (Mario), Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong), Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong), Yoshi (Mario), Bowser (Mario), Link (Zelda), Zelda/Shiek (Zelda), Toon Link (Zelda), Ganondorf (Zelda), Kirby (Kirby), Samus/Zero Suit Samus (Metroid), Pit (Kid Icarus), Ice Climbers/Popo and Nana (Ice Climbers), R.O.B. (I forgot, XD), Sir Meta Knight (Kirby), King Dedede (Kirby), Olimar and Pikmin (Pikmin), Fox McCloud (Star Fox), Falco Lombardi (Star Fox), Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox), Captain Falcon (F-Zero), Pikachu (Pokemon), Pokemon Trainer/Red/Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle (Pokemon), Jigglypuff (Pokemon), Lucario (Pokemon), Pichu (Pokemon), Roy (Fire Emblem), Marth (Fire Emblem), Ike (Fire Emblem), Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch), Ness (Earthbound/Mother), Lucas (Mother), Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic), Snake (Metal Gear Solid), Pac-Man (Pac-Man), Knuckle Joe (Kirby), Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia), Patty Fleur (Tales of Vesperia), Duke Pantarei (Tales of Vesperia), Emil Castagnier (Tales of Symphonia 2), Ratatosk (Tales of Symphonia 2), Richter Abend (Tales of Symphonia 2), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII), Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII), Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue), Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue), Hermann Saltza (Blassreiter), Gerd Frentzen (Blassreiter), Yusei Fudo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Jack Atlas/Red Demon's Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Kyoya Otori (Ouran High School Host Club), Sir Arthur (Kirby), Sir Falspar (Kirby), Sir Dragato (Kirby), Sir Noisurat (Kirby), Reiki Shutuagi (OC/Outaku Destiny), Kiumi Sarasaki (OC/Outaku Destiny), Michiri Sokozawwa (OC/Outaku Destiny), Kaito Shion (VOCALOID), Miku Hatsune (VOCALOID), Mewtwo (Pokemon), Galacta Knight (Kirby), Waddle Doo (Kirby), Asbel Lhant (Tales of Graces), Haseo (.hack/G.U.), Shino (.hack/Roots), Atoli (.hack/G.U.), Laharl (Disgaea), Ovan (.hack/G.U.), Rua (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's), Kite (.hack), Balmung (.hack), Yugi Mutou (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Dark Magician (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Dark Magician Girl (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Chocobos (Final Fantasy)... HOLYS**T-! I guess I'm splitting people up a lot, XD. Not writing with THAT many people in a group like that.


	2. 2: Expecting Other Things

**F/N: **None really except if I kinda leave a character out a little, sorry. With 70+ Characters... Hah. That issue will only be with scenes like eating ones. Chores are a different story.

_**Madhouse Aboard the Halberd – 2: Expecting... Other Things**_

"Everyone waits in here." Meta Knight pointed to the Main Conference Room's door. "I need to do something. Come here Kirby."

Kirby heard his name and followed Meta Knight. They didn't go anywhere until everyone was shoved into the Conference Room and Meta Knight shoved the door shut.

Inside, everyone actually manage to sit down without killing each other. However, everyone still had their weapons on them since they did not have rooms yet. Both Links sat down as far as they could away from each other without sitting on the end chairs. Ike was sobbing about his cloak. Sora looked over and said, "It's your fault, you know."

Ike glared at him, causing the young boy to laugh. Red moped with his head on the table, petty Ivysaur's head. Knuckle Joe, was sitting next to Red, looked across the room and saw something on the wall. He walked up to it. It was a red dot, of course! The dot moved away from Joe, and he started chasing it. Pac-Man turned around. His eyes widened. He started chasing after it yelling, "IT'S A BIG DOT! I'M GONNA EAT ALL OF YALL!"

"Mine!" Joe pushed Pac-Man out of the way.

Kotoko, who happened to be sitting next to Snake, looked over and saw his gun sticking out of his cardboard box. She noticed the red dot scope on it. Looking into the box, she complained, "But that away this moment."

"You ruin fun." Snake turned off the dot and put the gun away some where.  
"Hmph." Kotoko turned away and continued to read her book.

"WHAT IN THE LORDY HELL IS THAT?" Someone suddenly screamed. The entire room looked over to the person. And that person happened to be none other than Toon Link. The older Link leaned over on the table and glared at him.

"WHAT?" Captain Falcon fell out of his chair.  
"Ha." Michiri pointed at the fallen Captain.

"Oh, it was nothing. I could of sworn I just saw a demon." He turned and grinned at Reiki.  
"What is that GLARE supposed to mean?" Reiki jumped up on the table.  
"Wanna go, lady?" Toon Link took his sword out.  
"Sit you two," complained Sir Arthur.

R.O.B. Pulled Toon Link down and Cloud pulled Reiki down. Both were complaining and cursing under their breath. Before turning away completely, they glared over at each other and turned around.

Hermann leaned over to Riku and whispered something into his ear.  
"That is... A very interesting fact about Fox." Riku grinned.  
"WHAT ABOUT FOX?" Fox stood up.  
"Nothing important." Hermann tried waving him off.  
"Hmph!" Fox sat down and picked something up.  
"Wha-" Hermann cut himself off and ducked under the table. Since Fox was sitting two chair down from Hermann, the two others in their way ducked. With Hermann ducking, Riku looked over and the object hit him right in the face. He fell over onto Sir Falspar.

"How you doing?" Sir Falspar had a funny looking smile underneath his helmet.  
"Tch." Riku picked the object up. And the object happened to be none other than Meta Knight's one thousand and one hundred page book, even. And the cover alone was probably five pounds. He gripped the book and threw it at Fox. Unfortunately, Fox ducked and the book hit Roy right in the jaw.

"HEY!" Roy picked the book up but Richter snatched it out of his hands. He turned to him and demanded, "Give that book back!"

"No." Richter threw it underneath the table. It was now lost withing the hundreds of legs and other objects people had with them. He saw Roy, who was turned around with arms folded. "Jerk."

On the other side of the table, King Dedede was busy with his big ol' feet up on the table. He was messing around with his hammer. He felt something strange when he saw Pac-Man trying to eat him. He fell out of his chair backwards yelling, "Hey, Pac-Man! What are you doing to me?"

"Must... eat... Biggest... thing... room..." Pac-Man moved closer to Dedede. He must be hungry by his words.

"King deserves it!" Sir Dragato pointed and laughed.  
"That's what you get for ordering!" Sir Noisurat joined him.  
"Be quiet you two." Squall looked at the two of them. He was stuck between them.

Galacta Knight jumped on the table. He looked to his left. He looked to his right. He looked under the covers. He looked at the ceiling. He looked at the floor. He didn't stop until Sonic asked, "Hey puffball, what exactly are you doing?"

"SOMEONE TOOK MY FEATHER!" Galacta Knight freaked out. He started lifting people out of their chairs with some crazy strength.

Everyone was looking at him... Except for Dedede and Pac-Man with the former freaking out and the latter chasing him around the room. Miku looked under her chair and asked, "How feathers are missing?"

"The one! It's always closest to my side!" Galacta Knight pointed to a spot near his head. It was not very obvious at first, but you could see that _something_ was not there. The green haired girl sighed and complained, "It's only one feather, you know~"

"ONE FEATHER? MY MOST PRECIOUS?"  
"Is this it?" Yoshi pulled out a glistening white feather.  
"MINE!" Galacta Knight dove after him. Yoshi leaned out of the way and Galacta Knight slid off of the table and right on to the table.

That moment, the door to the Conference Room opened up again. In the door's... doorway, was Meta Knight, arms folded. The room was in chaos again. It was not in means of fighting, but it actually, for once, was just in means of arguing. Except the mess that was going on between the fat king and the hungry... Circle...? And the fight between Galacta Knight and Yoshi that was about to start. Finally, Meta Knight announced, "All of you quiet down and follow me!"

Meta Knight walked out of the room. The entire group pushed through each other to follow him. He took a turn down the hallway to his right to the kitchen door. He opened up to see everything was all ready on the counter. In a seat, everyone looked in and could see Kirby _slowly_ (yes, I just said SLOWLY!) eating food. What did Meta Knight do?

Everyone stared as the puffball placed a piece of a sandwich in his mouth. Looking at the group, he said in his little voice, "Poyo!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mario and Ike's mouths dropped in surprise.  
"Something." Meta Knight was not trying to give any clues or gimmicks. One could only wonder.

The entire group was still in pretty much big shock. Meta Knight noticed them not moving. He turned around and spoke, "Are any of you going to eat?"

"WHAT?" The entire group blasted through the door and Meta Knight jumped to the side in the nick of time. He watched as people grabbed donuts, sandwiches, fruit, burgers, soup, and whatever else you could possibly think of. They moved on to grab something of desert like cake and ice cream. Finally, they grabbed something to drink. There was a huge variety. Now you could only imagine how much all of this cost. And a big question... Where in the hell does Meta Knight get the money for it?

Meta Knight watched as everyone grabbed stuff and sat down. He decided to take a seat next to Kirby.

Wario was about to take a bite out of about 10 donuts stacked together when Peach complained, "You know how bad that is for you?"

"BLAH!" Wario blew her off and took a huge bite. Probably more than half of each doughnut was gone.  
"How dare you!" Peach complained. "That is very rude in the Mushroom Kingdom! The law!"

Everyone stared at her. Everyone knew Wario was from the Mario Universe and the Mushroom Kingdom. Across from Peach, she saw Samus, helmet off, about to take a bite out of a burger that... Had fries on it?

"Do you know how bad that is?" Peach complained again. Samus shook her off.

On the other side of the room, Nana and Popo dropped an entire plate of food on the table, causing stuff to fall off. Peach looked over and complained, "Dropping stuff now? Rule breakers!"

"Peach, I'm sorry if that is a rule in the Mushroom Kingdom. But, it is not one on my ship. There is a thing called accidents," Meta Knight spoke to to Princess.

"There shouldn't be any!" She complained.

Everyone turned away from the complaining Princess to eat what they were eating.  
"WHAT'S THAT?" Captain Falcon suddenly yelled. He was pointing at something on Jack's plate. Marth ran over and looked at it. It was... Well. It was a this delicious looking, juicy, piece of meat.

"Don't touch!" Jack slammed his fist into Captain Falcon's incoming hand.  
"It looks so good!" Marth's mouth was watering.  
"Back off, Prince!" Jack slammed Marth right into the jaw and the Lowell Prince went flying.  
"GIVE ME!" Falcon readied a Falcon Punch.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Jack started eating and held of the card, _Scar-Red Nova Dragon..._  
"You wouldn't!" Falcon pointed.  
"I would." The card flashed and the Dragon came out and attacked Captain Falcon. Jack certainly knew self-defense... Combat and summoning wise...

Over at Kirby's table, Yugi was busy looking through something. Yami looked over and asked, "What is that you are looking at?"

"Huh?" Yugi looked up and took a drink of juice, and said, "Just a little something..."  
Meta Knight looked over and spoke, "What... Language is it in...?"  
"I have no idea!" Yugi smiled, "I'll tell you when I get there!"  
"Then why are you looking through it...?" Hermann asked as he sat down with a plate of food.  
Yugi shrugged and took a drink of his apple juice again.  
"Is that a picture of ice cream?" Kaito rounded Yugi's shoulders and pointed at the book.  
"Maybe...?" Hermann looked over.

It really did look like ice cream on a cone. There was a basic shape of a triangle with a sphere or circle on top. There was even what seemed to look like drips melting coming from it. "Nooo!" Kaito cried. "The poor ice cream is melting!"

"Oh stop pouting!" Miku shouted from the distance. "It is just a picture!"  
"Be quiet!" Kaito cried again.  
"It probably melted a long time ago." The girl grinned as she took a bite of a pear.  
"NOOOOOO!" Kaito screamed.

"There should be a rule on loud screaming..." Yusei sighed as he sat down next to the pink puffball that was just eating through everything. Meta Knight looked over at Kaito and spoke in agreement, "You are correct... Where is the book exactly...?"

Across the room, Zelda was busy reading her book again. She saw Peach going around the room and complaining to people about what they were eating. She returned to her book, not getting involved.

"Meta Knight!" Peach screamed as she reached their table.  
"What...?" He inched away from her.  
"It's bad _not_ to eat something, you know!" She wove her index finger around.  
"My shape, I can do want I want." Meta Knight turned away quickly.  
"Kirby!" She apparently gave up on Meta Knight.  
"Poyo?" Kirby turned to her, face covered in many things it became unnoticeable of what was there.  
"How can you eat so much?" Her eyes widened at the puffball's plate.  
"Poyo!" Kirby stuffed a piece of watermelon in his mouth.  
"You're too cute..." She turned away.  
"Poyo...?" Kirby's head tilted.

"I forgot..." Meta Knight stood up and clapped his hands, trying to get everyone's attention without yelling. But, he looked in the corner and saw something going on. He hopped off of his chair and asked, "Okay, what is going on?"

He reached a big group and saw Ratatosk choking on something. Emil was behind him, trying to get it out. He slammed the Spirit's back and pulled back and forth, trying. Ragna sat behind Ratatosk and said, "Boy, you have to do it like this!"

Ragna raised his fist into the air slammed it as hard as he could onto Ratatosk's back. Then, a piece of what appeared to be a peach's center came out and rolled along the floor. Ragna, satisfied, sat back up. He noticed Ratatosk turning with his eyes a glaring red. Emil backed away into the corner, knowing what will come. Then the angry Spirit let out, "What the hell was that for? You didn't have to hit me that goddamned hard!"

"Is this okay?" Noel got on her knees and tried messaging the spot on his back where Ragna hit him.  
"U-U-U-Ummmmmmmmn..." Ratatosk turned away, trying to hide his blushing.  
"Is someone blushing?" Ratatosk looked down and saw a grin on the little Olimar's face.  
"Shut up!" He yelled.  
"You can't get this face!" Olimar tapped on his helmet.  
"What if I just joke you?" Ratatosk was about to choke the little man when he felt a slap on the back of the head. He looked and saw that it was issued by Atoli. The blond girl then complained, trying to teach him, "It is not nice to hurt someone that is much smaller than you!"

Olimar felt hurt. He took it in the wrong way. He thought that the girl had called him a midget in a way of speaking. Before standing up, Ratatosk glared right into Olimar's eyes. The space man's eyes widened and he ran away into the crowd.

"SEE?" Sonic picked up the peach core and waved it in Peach's face, irony? Right? He spoke, teasing, "This thing tried killing him!"  
"He ate it wrong!" Peach tried backing herself up.

They all stopped when there were small voices yelling, "Look at what we found!"

Everyone looked to see Popo, Nana, and Patty carrying a... An um... 12 Foot Sandwich...?  
"Why would you have a sandwich so big?" Ragna looked at Meta Knight.  
"I'm... Not too sure..." Meta Knight rubbed the back of his head, thinking.  
"You have a lot of weird stuff..." Noel tried smiling.

"HEY!" The two Ice Climbers and Patty looked up and saw Bowser snatching their sandwich.  
"IT'S NOT NICE TO STEAL!"

Bowser felt a whack on the back of his head. He looked and saw Shino standing on _top_ of him with her staff out. She leaned it on her shoulder and said, "Okay? Give it back now."

Bowser, reluctant, but afraid that she was going to do something worse, handed the sandwich to the three and they cheered. He turned and growled at Shino, but she was smiling sweetly and jumped down.

"Sh-Shino...!" Haseo was very, very surprised. He watched as the girl walked off and her staff vanished from her hands. She turned and still had the smiled. Haseo's head dropped as he sighed, speaking, "Y... Why are you... Acting... Like... _Him_...?"

"Him?" She sat down in her chair and Haseo stopped speaking.  
Haseo sat next to her, head down on the table.

"GIVE IT BACK!" They heard a _Chocobo_ speak? Everyone, yes, everyone, looked over and saw the leader Chocobo staring Falco down. In his hand was a leg of chicken. You could guess there were plenty. But, Falco was messing with it, teasing them. Perhaps, it was the last chicken leg left. The leader Chocobo was ready to attack, leading the others. He had his claws out and everything.

Behind Falco was Fox and Dark Magician, both trying to worn him. They spoke with words like "Give that back right now", "They might kill us too", or "Give it back or they _will_ kill us too!"

"MINE!" Fox and Dark Magician split up as Falco jumped back. They started watching again as the Chocobos got closer and closer over to Falco. He was about to start running away. The Chocobos started getting closer and closer to him. Falco was just about to go. "MINE AND YOU CANNOT HAVE IT!" Falco was practically hugging the piece of chicken now.

The Chocobos ran up to the bird and tackled him. They rolled along the floor, arguing and fighting.

The entire group and everyone else in the room turned away, ignoring the commotion from the birds, ignoring them.

Reiki was sitting on a table, actually watching the birds fight. She was eating popcorn while doing so. She looked next to her and saw Michiri sketching something. Looking over Michiri's shoulder, Reiki asked, "What is that?"

"Huh? Don't show Ovan!" Michiri covered the picture.  
"Don't show Ovan what?" Ovan suddenly appeared, hovering above Michiri's head.  
"N-Nothing!" Michiri tried acting casual and took a bite out of an egg sandwich.  
"You are strange..." Ovan sighed. He really wanted to see what she was doing. Bored, he walked away.  
"What is it-" Reiki leaned over to see the picture. Her face suddenly turned red with her trying to hold in her laughter.  
"I know right!" Michiri started laughing.  
"I can't hold it!" Reiki let out her laughter.

On the other side of the room, Luigi was throwing "fresh" (we aren't too sure if they were fresh) into his mouth and chomped down on them. Dark Magician Girl, who sat next to him, looked at him and asked, "How can you possibly eat those?"

"They're good." Luigi smiled underneath all of the mushrooms and his mustache.  
"Weird..." Dark Magician Girl picked up one from the carton and put in her mouth. She tried getting the flavor and suddenly spit it out. The mushroom landed right on her plate. "Gross...!"  
"At least you tried something new." Lucario mumbled from across the table.  
"Look who's talking!" Pit looked at Lucario's plate. All there was on it was apples and other assorted fruits along with small doughnuts on it.  
"What did you say? All you have there is meat stuff!" Lucario pointed at Pit's plate.

The two engaged into an argument about each others plates and the foods they were eating. Luigi stared, still stuffing mushrooms into his mouth. Dark Magician Girl did the same thing, stealing one of Lucario's doughnuts.

"GO GO GO!" Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong yelled in unison multiple times. It was too obvious they wanted the argument to go on. Both of the Kongs had a huge, towering pile of bananas on their plates. Next to the piles of bananas was the banana peels from what they have eaten. Donkey Kong bumped his fists against his chest while Diddy moved his up and down, cheering. Diddy Kong got bored easily and walked over to Meta Knight's table, asking, "Hey~ Meta Knight, can we stick our bananas into the fridge?"

"I don't see why not. The thing is big enough." Meta Knight nodded.  
"WOO! DK! He said okay!" Diddy ran over to DK. The two cheered. They grabbed some stacks and hand fulls of bananas and walked over to the fridge to throw them into it. It was indeed a very... Very, large fridge. You could fit a million bodies in it.

Mr. Game and Watch wondered by the two and was ringing some random sounds. Even R.O.B., who was at Meta Knight's table, who did not decide to speak, could not make them out. They were probably just meant to be random sounds, not words. Jigglypuff ran by Mr. Game and Watch, shouting out random Pokemon noises while chasing Pikachu and Pichu. The both of them could be seen with dozens of things of shrimp sticking out their cute, yellow mouths. Jigglypuff must have been about to eat them but they made off with them. They chased around the entire room. They didn't really bug anyone until the Pikachu and Pichu ran under Link and jumped up and right off of Toon Link's face. Jigglypuff ended up doing a roll out and tackled the Link, knocking him into Toon Link. Both started muttering curses under their breath.

They didn't really stop until they ran by Sir Falspar when he grabbed Pikachu and Pichu by their ears. Unfortunately for Jigglypuff, the two already ate all of the shrimp! Roy peeped out from his seat and started laughing, but Jigglypuff ran right up his jaw and off his face. "Hey, you damned puffball!" Roy shouted. He cursed under his breath out of his anger. He tried to keep it in, though. Jigglypuff bounced off of the wall and landed right on Roy's head. He finally took the Sword of Seals and yelled, "That's the last time, PINKY!"

The word "Pinky" triggered Kirby. Kirby turned around in his seat and started inhaling. The wind caught Roy's cape and the swordsman's sword and it slipped right out of his hand and into the Puffball's mouth.

Kirby flew into the air. He came down lightly, wearing a red variation of the Sword Kirby hat. He reached behind him and came back with the Sword of Seals in his right hand. Roy came face to face with Kirby and took the puffball's hat off, yanking his sword of the puffball's nubs for hands. The only complaint Kirby had before eating again was, "P... Po... Poyo..."

Ike took his sword and completely stabbed a hand through and just started eating off of the sword. Wolf stared at him and took a huge bite off of the other side of the blade. Ike didn't seem to either not mind or didn't care. The two continued eating in peace. Ruka was staring at them and noticed her brother with a small toothpick. He was trying to get something out his mouth. She looked and said, surprised, "How do you get something like that stuck there?"

"I'm not sure!" He mumbled, still trying. He let go, and apparently, Rua got the toothpick STUCK in his mouth with the thing!

Meanwhile, Sir Noisurat was at his chair, reading a book. Kyoya looked at the book's cover and said, "I don't think I've read that one yet."  
"Here." The Sir handed the book over to Kyoya the teenager eagerly started reading. The Sir looked over the table and saw Sir Arthur mumbling about something. Arthur was staring at the ground, apparently. Noisurat looked under the table and saw Mewtwo relaxing at Sir Arthur's feet. Mewtwo was apparently asleep.

Kotoko looked around to her left. She saw Kaito _still_ complaining with Miku about the issue with the ice cream inside the book! To her right, she saw Laharl with his arms folded. He was staring at Pikachu and Pichu arguing with Jigglypuff. He had a grin on his face. Did he actually find them amusing. She walked up to him and asked, "Do you like cute things doing that?"

"I watch Prinnies fight all of the time and they are apparently cute." The Prince answered.  
"Prinny?" asked Kotoko.  
"These things." Laharl pulled a blue and white penguin thing out of nowhere.  
"Looks familiar." Kotoko examined it.  
"It does!" Dedede took the thing and squeezed it back and forth.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" The Prinny screamed hysterically.

"I'm bored~" Kite relaxed with his hands behind his head and feet up on the table.  
"Learn some decency..." Balmung sighed as he ate a spoonful of cereal.  
"Oh be quiet~" Kite wove his hand.  
"Hmph." 

Across the table, Squall was doing the same exact thing that Kite was doing. Kite was being glared at by Balmung. Squall was being glared at by Sephiroth and Sephiroth was being glared at by Cloud. Cloud was relaxing, but his feet weren't up on the table. Nobody was talking nor did anyone at the table wanted to talk. Their table remained silent until Meta Knight finally announced as Breakfast came to a close...

"Alright, everyone. Follow me out of here."

The masked Star Warrior walked to the door and on out. He lead the group down a long hallway when suddenly-

The ship started shaking rapidly back and forth. The one thing Meta Knight didn't want to happen. He immediately rushed for the elevator and rode it up. He didn't realize that the other dozens of people was following him. He rushed into the control room of the Halberd and yelled as loud as he could...

"Olimar! What are your Pikmin doing in here?"

Olimar jumped out of the elevator shaft and ran over to the knight. There were Pikmin everywhere. Over the control panels, all over and moving the wheel...

The ship swayed until it did a complete flip and everyone fell over to the roof, that was now their ground. Pit and Charizard started flying. Meta Knight fell to the ground on top of Bowser and Kirby and the Chocobos followed. Captain Falcon got the idea and hung on to a part on what was now the roof. Sonic had the same idea and was hanging only a few away from him.

"Hey Wario!" Ganondorf looked at Wario, who was trying to get up, "Let me throw you up there."  
"WAH?" Wario's jaw dropped.  
"Allow me!" Snake and Knuckle Joe grabbed the fat man and threw him up.

There was a wham sound when Wario collided his face on the wheel. He tried to grip it and started spinning the wheel. The ship spun twice until it finally regained balance and everyone fell back to the ground.

"Th... That hurt..." Wolf was crushed by probably twenty others. "Never... Again." He tried kicking everyone off of himself to get up.

Wario let go of the wheel, dazed, and fell back on King Dedede.  
"Did anything just get taller?" Hermann asked.  
"You just got higher..." Gerd pointed to the dozens of Pikmin that just picked up Hermann.  
"H-Hey! Get off your things!" Hermann jumped off and kicked them around.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Olimar screamed hysterically.

Squirtle and Ivysaur looked at the controls near the wheel and started biting the Pikmin and flinging them off of the controls.

Everything finally returned to normal when Meta Knight decided to park the ship in a clear field.

Everyone was about to head back downstairs when Yusei asked, "Where exactly are Kiumi and Duke...? Weren't they supposed to be driving this thing?"

"That is a good question..." Meta Knight thought of the things that could have happened.

_**Unknown Part of the Ship**_

"Goddammit Kiumi..." Duke looked around the splitting hallways. "You got us lost..."  
"Hey! It's not my fault!" The girl complained.  
"Yeah it is! You wanted to leave the wheel!"  
"You could have stopped me!"  
"No I couldn't have! You started dragging me!"  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hah! Sorry!" Kiumi smiled.  
"T-Tch..." Duke turned away and pointed down a hallway, "I think I found the elevator.  
"Well, come on!" Kiumi dashed down the hallway, calling the man.  
"Hyper freak..." He sighed and followed her.

"By the way..." Noel looked around.  
"What is it?" Cloud asked  
"Where exactly is Asbel~?" Michiri asked.  
"Yea..." Noel agreed.  
"Even I'm not sure of that one..." Yuri shrugged.  
"What, you know him?" Marth got in Yuri's face.  
"GO AWAY!" Yuri pushed him out of the way.  
"Wakka wakka~" Pac-Man jumped in the air above the two.  
"WAHHH!" The two screamed in unison.

**Original: 2011.1.22**

**A/N:** Not much. Next chapter is splitting into two's, it'll be much easier to include everyone!


End file.
